Freak
by daughteralucard
Summary: WARNING! This is violent! It is an S/M fic and if that thing freaks out you should read this!


I know the rule says no lyrics but I should let you know that I don't like rules. What can I say, once a trouble maker always a trouble maker. Doesn't matter I don't think they really care. So here it is! The song is Freak Bitch by Boondox

**Joker**

God she irritated him! She just had to keep running when I tripped. She couldn't bother herself to _maybe_ just _maybe _stopping to make sure he caught up without batbrains catching him! He would have gotten himself free but she could at least act crazy enough to want to risk getting hurt. Granted he never did that for _her_ but that was beside the point.

When we finally got to the warehouse I hit her so hard she hit the wall behind her. She sat on the floor trembling. God she was gorgeous with those fearful blue eyes, that clown make up on her face. But when she got mad, _that_ was a beauty you wanted to save in a painting. She would get such fire in her eyes, she would sound like a complete moron when she spoke but she was a very intelligent woman.

No one else knew just how smart she was, she was _my_ doctor after all. Not much of a doctor to him _anymore_ but only 3 months ago she was. I picked her up and threw her on the floor causing her to make a whimpering noise. I walked forward and looked into those fearful eyes. Something else danced there. Something he had never seen before. He was not quite sure what it was so picked her up and shook her violently.

**Harley**

Yes, he hits me, he throws me around and shakes me. It was nothing new to me, before it was just pain and fear, but for some reason now, I see him with that demented clown smile with scars putting a big smile on his face even when he was angry, the dark lack of coordinate color clash that for some reason drove me wiled, and I still fear and hurt, but there is something else here. I'm not quite sure why he is angry at me right now but for some reason that is the last thing on my mind.

Back when I was his doctor I would have called the police the first time it happened. I would probably not be feeling this rush I was right now. It was a flush of excitement that she had only felt when he fucked her. He never made love to me, simply because he does not love, he is empty. I knew this when I broke him out and joined his twisted little _team_….go team! She almost wanted to giggle but remembered my situation.

He walked toward me and I curled up in a ball, more of a natural reaction then anything else. I half expected a painful kick but it didn't come. I felt him just standing over me and watching me. Suddenly I heard his creepy giggle. It sent shivers down my spine sometimes.

**Joker**

I looked down at her and realized something. I had seen that look before. She was not going to resist him or try and talk her way out like she usually did. She was just taking it and that look. That little gleam in her eye. I picked her up by her hair forcing her head up as she looked over at me. I pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

_The sins of the flesh  
a fascination with death  
while suffocating your breath  
it's torture mixed in with sex  
I wanna get you undressed  
And lick the blood from your chest  
And everything I request  
I know be keeping you wet  
My sado masochistic baby dressed in leather and lace  
ya far from a fuckin lady but ya sweet to the taste_

She returned the kiss and I suddenly had the urge to repeat the violent act. I had always had that urge but managed to resist. God it would suck to be having sex and then accidentally kill your partner. I slid the knife down her black and white jester top and slipped it under her shirt slowly stroking her back with the flat part of the blade. As she breathed harder I could tell she was getting really excited. I took the knife out and slid it across her chest making a thin cut. I could hear her gasp and saw her head roll back. Shit, how corrupted did I make her, I think I created a monster!

I knew she was no angel. She had been driven to the point of breaking me out of Arkam Asylum. I had seen her kill a numerous amount of times, but this was a total curve ball and, what can I say, my bat wasn't ready for it! Not that I'm complaining or anything..

**Harley**

I don't know what possessed him to do it but I was happy about it. The feeling of the deadly steel on my skin sent pleasant shivers down my back. My breathing had increased and my heart was pumping ninety miles an hour. They say the slower the heart beats the longer you will live, I guess it is true then that love kills.

When he drug the knife across my chest he certainly killed me, that was it, I was in the palm of his hand and he was in charge now. Oh well, he liked it that way anyway, I didn't really have much control to begin with. His tongue drifted across the cut licking up the blood. I was really wishing he would stop toying with me.

**Joker**

Haha she hates it when I toy with her like this. It drives her crazy. I once actually walked away in the middle of sex but came back because then I wanted it really bad. She did look a little angry and confused but oh well, she got what she wanted and so did I. I had half a mind to walk away now that I got her all excited but sex sounded better. What can I say, I'm a man!

_you love it when I tie ya down and put the gun in ya face  
And every time we get together could be our final embrace  
I'm on some other kinda level when I got you in bed  
it's like ya fiendin for the semen when ya givin me head  
the liquid pourin out ya veins stain these white sheets red  
Eyes rollin back it's like ya one with the dead._

At this point I now had her undressed and tied down. I dropped my favorite knife on the bedside table. If we were going to play dangerous we where going to make this more interesting. I pulled a pistol out and drug the barrel down her breast. I watched as her body followed the gun and the blood was running off her pale chest and on the bed. I smiled wickedly at her and she looked up at me with pleading eyes.

**Harley**

He was driving me absolutely insane! Especially when he pulled the pistol out, this was getting dangerous, and fun. I felt a smile creepy on my face. I looked up at him longingly. He tore the hat off of my head letting my long blond hair flow out in smooth curls. A strand landed over my eye making me want to blink, but I didn't care, I didn't blink in hopes that this time he wasn't going to build me up and then up and leave like the last time she felt this kind of fire. His hand grabbed my hair and pulled me up slamming me into the wall. He leaned into me and bit down on my neck. My hands grasped the rope till my knuckles where white.

_can't wait to see you  
In that see through  
Fuck until yo pussy bleed that's how we do  
You wanna taste pain  
And make the blood rain  
Bustin nuts and bustin veins until you  
scream my muthafuckin name_.

I felt his hard dick slam into me and I instantly felt electricity fire down my whole body. I let out a gasp of pleasure. I couldn't help but moan. He was mean, even in bed, but tonight he was going all out, no holding back. I felt his teeth go through my skin. He came back up from my neck and licked my own blood on my lips. I pulled forward for another kiss, the taste of iron on my tongue was almost soothing. I could feel as he drug me farther up the wall causing me have to grab on to the rail so I didn't just fall down. Suddenly the rope was untied and I was thrown off the bed. He quickly jumped me on the floor as the carpet began to burn my skin in a most riveting way.

**Joker**

I wanted to explore this new development. I wanted to see just how far I could push it before it wasn't so much fun anymore. She was putting up with quite a bit so far, this was going to be fun..really, really, fun.

_It's like ya legs can't get along  
cause they always separated  
When I got you all alone this fuckin freak that I created  
asficiation wit ya thong got you open and sedated,  
hear the screams, an hear the moans  
I know the neighbors really hate it  
close the mutha fuckin shades cause we breakin the law,  
slicin ya wrist cut ya throat while takin dick in ya jaw,  
you whisper end my fuckin life right  
when I'm dickin ya raw,  
holdin ya breath close to the death  
right in the thick of it all,  
I know that you was what I needed in  
that Tripp black miniskirt,  
Hot Topic Shoppin, wit ya girls a lil fuckin flirt,  
surprised by the fact that you was inta all kinds of dirt,  
surprise in ya eyes when I made ya fuckin pussy squirt,  
grab you by the dred locks put u in a head lock,  
choke you till you twitchin baby jus  
don't make the bed rock,  
now you know what I got for that little  
hot fox take ya to the limit  
now you all about some boondox_

I could tell as a threw her off the bed and jumped her on the floor she was ready to explode. I picked her up and shoved her on the side table knocking the lamp on the floor. I didn't care though, obviously she didn't either.

Two hours past and still we were going! I was getting really creative now fucking her in ways I didn't even know was possible. She took it all and used it. Covered in new burns, bruises, and lost a little bit of hair in the process. Who knew torture had more then one use.

_Her assholes blewout like a fat kids socks  
but she love her some boondox, (My little freak bitch)  
She gets wet like a water balloon just popped in her lap  
when he raps, (My little freak bitch)  
The freak knows jus how to control ya  
with her pancake areolas, (My little freak bitch)  
She got a tattoo all on her twat,  
a big stage shot of boondox, (My Little freak bitch)  
She likes dick when it's up in her butt  
it makes her quack like a pond duck, (My little freak bitch)  
She blows nuts hummin boondox covers  
and she keeps all his old rubbers, (My little freak bitch)  
She drives a ten speed behind the bus  
and wont let go of his nuts, (My little freak bitch)  
She ain't a groupie or a hoe like that  
she just love eatin dick splat, (My little freak bitch)_

What excited me the most was thinking about all the stuff she did that had almost gotten in killed. Oh if only this was not the first night, what fun sex would be if she had gotten into this sooner. She was wearing me out though, how women can keep on going even after all this time was beyond me, oh yea, I do most of the work…..

Finally her eyes rolled to the back of her head and for the very first time she threw her head back and screaming out the one word that finally released me.

"JOKER" and that was it, I was done for the count. I'm not sure but I think that was what I had been waiting for. It was probably the reason why I held back, I wanted her to scream my name and she did so. I stumbled back and lay down flat on the bed. She followed me and landed on the others side and slid under the covers and went to sleep. I sat there for a moment watching her, she looked so innocent, but I know better. I don't know when this fixation started but I could defiantly get use to this.


End file.
